Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 12
Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 12 was the 12th edition of the Danish music competition that selected Denmark's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 17. The selection had a final and a super-final held in Horsens. Sada Vidoo won the edition with her song "The Actress". In North Vision Song Contest 17, it got the 2nd place in the semi-final with 111 points and the 4th place in the final with 148 points. Information The edition was announced during a press conference where the confirmation of the country's participation in the 17th edition was also revealed. The format however was not revealed the same day. Some days later, it was revealed that the edition's format would be similar to the one used between the 4th and 10th editions with some minor changes. Ten songs would be competing in a final with the super-final being added to the selection where four of the ten competing songs would advance. The selection consisted of a final and a super-final and was held in Forum Horsens, Horsens. The voters for both rounds were international juries among countries participating in the 17th edition. The non-participants and associate members voted as part of the Rest of the World. The competing entries were chosen by the broadcaster after several artists submitted songs. 'Venue' Forum Horsens is an indoor arena that can be used to sport. It may also be use for concerts. Westlife, Anastacia, DAD, Enrique Iglesias and Dolly Parton have appeared in the hall. There can be 4000 spectators for sports events. For concerts there can be 4500 sitting or 5000 standing. Competing entries All the competing entries were selected by the broadcaster. DR announced the dates of the songs presentation on 20 October 2015. The ten songs of the selection would be presented one by one during the following ten days; the first act was revealed on 21 October 2015 and the last on 30 October 2015. Among the competing artists are Anna David, Fallulah and USO who have all competed in Dansk Melodi Grand Prix before. ;Table key : Winner Final The final would start on 1 November 2015 but was postponed and started a week later, on 7 November 2015. The voting lasted one week and ended on 14 November 2015. The four songs that qualified to the super-final (highlighted) were revealed the same day. The full results were revealed on 5 December 2015. Super-final The top four songs from the final qualified to the super-final. The voting in the super-final started on 14 November 2015 and closed on 28 November 2015 with the results being revealed two days later, on 30 November 2015. Sada Vidoo won the edition with "The Actress". Voting and results In both rounds, all the countries were able to vote, including the countries that withdrew from the respective edition of the contest as well as the associate members. However, votes from non-participants and associate members were combined to make the "Rest of the World" jury. In the super-final, the voters were divided randomly in groups. Voters 12 points The twelve points and the highest points that were given in the final and super-final respectively. Italic indicates that the country gave the same amount to two or more songs Groups The countries were randomly divided in six groups for the voting. The six groups were revealed during the voting and were the following: Voting grids Final ;Rest of the World Super-final ;Rest of the World See also * Dansk Melodi Grand Prix * Denmark * North Vision Song Contest 17 * Denmark in the North Vision Song Contest 17 External links * Announcement Thread * Final Thread * Super-final Thread * Super-final Results Thread * Final Recap * Super-final Recap Category:Dansk Melodi Grand Prix Category:National selections Category:NVSC 17 national selections